


【咖喱格】看图写话3

by octoxox



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoxox/pseuds/octoxox
Summary: 看图写话3短小第一人称 莉视角
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher





	【咖喱格】看图写话3

**Author's Note:**

> 看图写话3  
> 短小  
> 第一人称 莉视角

我蹲在地上，看着我哥，我的上帝弹吉他。我把手肘放到膝盖上，支撑着脸，欣赏我美丽的哥哥。他的手灵活的在琴弦上跳舞，丝毫不像我又短又粗的猪蹄【作者：不要打我】。他发觉了我的目光，垂下眼睛，把腿并了并。TWAT，就像Ellen一样。 我不清楚他和他的亲弟弟有什么好躲藏的，毕竟在小时候的夏天我早就看过他裸露的下体了，还是硬着的。  
bonehead 叫到：“喂! Noel！你怎么像个娘们一样把腿并起来弹？”Noel明显心不在焉，手在琴弦上一滑，弹错了一个音。琴声戛然而止。  
真破坏气氛，我恼怒的想，回头我要好好收拾一下那个傻头。

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.x


End file.
